


JayTim摸鱼实录

by ReaZ



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Star Trek AU, Tim becomes a girl, Youtuber AU, 只是一些摸鱼, 它是一个会不断更新的段子集, 将会持续更新, 没有逻辑 OOC严重 无视设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaZ/pseuds/ReaZ
Summary: “恭喜你，中尉。”Jason笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，他的手掌出乎预料地温暖，“第一天上岗，好好干。”以及许许多多稀奇古怪的AU。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	1. Tim Drake与韦恩号（1）

**Author's Note:**

> ！文中出现了《star trek》中的角色，所以阅读这一章你必须看过《star trek》。  
> ！Jason是Vulcan，而Stephanie是一个Caitian。
> 
> 我会把自己写的一些乱七八糟的AU/没有剧情的段子全部堆在这里，分级在未来可能会修改。  
> 这里的每一篇我都在lofter发表过，lofter网址：https://hoshinor.lofter.com/

Tim真的很兴奋。

企业号正停泊在空间站，整艘船上下都在忙碌着。传送室里，Tim正在和他的长官作最后道别。

Scotty给了他一个漫长的拥抱，Chekov脸上挂着羞涩的笑，悄悄往他的手里塞了一瓶俄罗斯烈酒。Kirk舰长一如既往地纵容了Chekov的举动，他只是走上前去，轻轻拍了拍Tim的肩膀。

“很高兴在过去的五年里能与你共事，中尉。”说到最后，这位金发男人友善地眨了眨眼，令Tim感到既温暖又有点头晕目眩。

他知道自己能快速得到晋升，这位长官在背后给予过他多少帮助。事实上，他的每位长官都在有意提携他，这是在他入伍星际舰队以来从未想过会发生的事。

五年前，Tim以优异的成绩从星舰学院毕业，他被派遣到了这艘船上，也就是由那位传奇人物James Kirk所领导的企业号。最初他与所有人一样都不太看好年轻的舰长和他同样年轻的指挥团队——虽然Tim得到晋升时也同样年轻——但在后来的五年任务中，Kirk以他的实际行动消除了所有人对他的质疑。

Tim在企业号上的生活很快乐。他的直属上司Scotty是个风趣幽默的人，他可以与Tim探讨一整晚曲速核心问题而感觉不到任何疲惫。Scotty永远活力四射，甚至不需要像Tim那样摄入咖啡，因为企业号就是他的咖啡因。

至于其他长官，聪明美丽的Uhura女士，亲切友好的Sulu先生，与他年龄相仿的天才少年Chekov……还有他的舰长，Kirk先生，他的确是一个伟大的人。

当然最令他印象深刻的当属他们的瓦肯大副，Spock先生。有一次Tim与Conner在娱乐甲班下3D象棋，不知为何Spock先生就站在他们旁边，观看了整个过程。当Tim战胜他的朋友之后，瓦肯人就在Conner的位置上坐下，清空了面前的棋盘以开始新一局对战。

Spock的棋路基于最纯粹的逻辑，Tim自认为也是个逻辑主义者——是的，他非常有 _逻辑_ ——但当他试图与一个优秀的瓦肯人进行博弈时，才发现自己只不过是在逻辑大师面前耍小聪明。

“你的思维方式非常具有启发性，Drake少尉。”瓦肯人起身离开前，对Tim赞许地点了点头，留他一个人愣在原地目瞪口呆。

瓦肯人很冷漠，但也很……迷人。好吧，如果从那之后Tim就开始对某个绿血种族产生了过于浓厚的兴趣，那也不全是他的错。

尽管Tim非常满意在企业号上的生活，他还是选择接受了这个晋升的机会。Tim很爱星舰，他爱那些精密复杂的仪器和优雅冷酷的金属外壳，也非常擅长这个，但他还不像Scotty一样爱。他的内心埋藏着一些更深远的渴望，不甘于整日忙碌在船尾的轮机室，他想要最大程度上发挥自己的价值。而韦恩号给了他这个机会——韦恩号，这是另一个让他决定离开这里的理由。

韦恩号只有二十多年的历史，为了纪念曾作出杰出贡献的Wayne家族而被建造出来。它是星联中唯一一艘以家族姓氏来命名的舰船，而它的现任舰长正是Wayne家族的Bruce Wayne。它通体黝黑，体积更小，更快，也更隐蔽，配备更多先进的武器系统。不像企业号那样用于执行长期的深空探索任务，它的职责更多是在联邦成员国之间穿梭，执行外交或运送重要货物，以及在必要时刻充当治安官。它只能容纳企业号三分之一的船员，但登上这艘船的人无不是万里挑一。

在Tim考上星舰学院之前，还生活在哥谭市的时候，韦恩号就成为了他的梦想。而Tim就读学院之后，他年轻的教官Dick Grayson，也就是韦恩号的现任大副，使他的梦想更加坚定。Dick是韦恩号舰长Bruce Wayne的得意门生，在学院时教授指挥系战术课程，也就是Tim最喜欢的选修课之一。所有人都相信Dick最终会成为韦恩号的舰长，或是得到一艘宪法级星舰——如果Tim肯对自己诚实的话，他也梦想着拥有一艘自己的船。韦恩号为他提供的高级军官培训，正是这样一个机遇。

身体在传送台上重组是一个熟悉的过程，Tim和他的行李（还有Chekov的临别礼物）一起出现在陌生的星舰上。当他逐渐恢复视觉，映入眼帘的就是一个黑发男人和他令人怀念的微笑。

“哇哦，看看这是谁来了？”

“Dick！”Tim惊喜地叫了出来。

Dick Grayson立刻冲上去给了他一个拥抱，“干得漂亮Timmy，就知道你能做到！”

来到韦恩号见到的第一个人就是位老朋友，这让Tim感觉很好。他沉醉于久别重逢的怀抱中，并没有注意到站在Dick身后的另一个男人。

“Drake少尉。”男人毫无征兆地开口道，几乎把Tim吓得跳了起来。

发现这个低沉的声音来自何处，Tim剧烈地畏缩了一下，“舰、舰长。”

“嘿，他现在是中尉了，B。”他惊恐地看到Dick瞪了男人一眼，但Wayne舰长却并没有表现得像是被冒犯到。他只是转了转眼睛，修正了他的用词，“Drake中尉，欢迎你来到韦恩号。”

“呃…非常荣幸，Wayne舰长。”Tim抬起一只胳膊对他的新舰长行了军礼，另一只则把Chekov的酒瓶藏在身后。他本打算如果Wayne舰长就像Kirk那样友善，他可以把这瓶酒作为见面礼。但是现在他认为计划需要延后了，或许可以和Dick一起分享它。

Dick主动提出帮Tim拿行李，这本该很奇怪，因为Dick的军衔比Tim足足高出三级。但舰长默许了他，一路上也没有舰员对他们投入太多关注，仿佛所有人都很习惯Dick为别人做这样的事。他还注意到，很少有人用“指挥官”或是“Grayson先生”这样的方式来称呼Dick，大多数人只是对他随意地打招呼，像是“嗨，Dick！”而Dick也会用同样的方式来回应他们，他甚至能把船上的每一个面孔和他们的昵称对上号。这的确是Dick Grayson会做的事——那个曾经和半个学院都交上朋友的男人，这对他来说就像呼吸一样自然。

Dick把Tim带到了他的新舱室，是一个带有独立浴室的单人间，配备小型复制机，比他和Conner共享的双人舱室更加宽敞。

中午1230时，Tim收拾完行李，来到了舰上的餐厅。取餐的时候，Tim在一台角落里的食物复制机上发现了一些除人类以外的种族的菜谱。这里有一些瓦肯、安多利和凯缇安菜品，其中瓦肯菜和凯缇安菜无一例外都是由一些诡异的外星蔬菜组成。这说明了韦恩号上至少会有一个这些种族的成员——Tim在自己的位置上就坐，迎面走来的女孩近一步证实了他的想法。

当她逐渐走近的时候，Tim很难不注意到女孩金色的长发和她火辣的身材。她的每一步都有一种独特的节奏，优雅地摆动胯部，几乎走在同一条直线上。紧接着，他才看到女孩脸颊两侧的白色绒毛，她分瓣的上唇以及那双毛茸茸的尾巴和耳朵——很显然是一名凯缇安人。

充满异域风情的金发女郎迎上Tim的视线，咧嘴一笑，他才后知后觉地感到脸颊在微微发烫。一份装满蔬菜沙拉的餐盘摆在Tim面前的桌子上，然后凯缇安女孩也在旁边坐了下来。

那女孩的竖瞳在人造光下微微闪光，她以一种友好的方式打量着Tim，“你是新来的？”

“呃，是、是的。”Tim结结巴巴地回答，“Tim Drake，工程部。”

“哦，”女孩笑得眯起眼睛，“你就是我们新来的天才轮机长！知道吗，你比我想象中要更年轻。”

Tim耸耸肩，他并不在乎别人如何评价他，但是大多数人听闻他的个性与成就后，都喜欢把他想象成一个古怪的中年人。

“顺带一提，我是Stephanie。如果有人欺负你，可以报上我的名字！”凯缇安女孩，也就是Steph，举起她毛茸茸的拳头，皱起鼻子，试图做出一个猫科动物在捕猎时的表情。Tim觉得这很可爱，不过如果凯缇安人真的拥有地球猫科动物的尖牙和利爪，恐怕她的威胁就不只是说说那么简单了。

他们的午餐进行到一半时，Steph突然从座位上站了起来，冲餐厅门口夸张地招着手。

“Cass亲爱的！在这里！”

Tim朝她的方向看去，视线尽头是一个矮小的亚洲女孩。她在众多舰员中看起来格格不入，几乎像是个未成年人。她对Steph点了点头，向他们两个走来。

一旦女孩靠近，Steph就兴奋地介绍起来，“嘿，Tim，这是Cass，她是我们的安全官。Cass，这是Tim Drake，你知道，就是那个新来的。”

Tim惊讶于这个女孩看起来是如此瘦小，而Cass只是淡淡地瞥了他一眼，“你好。”然后她转向Steph，“很显然，Jason输了。”

“哦，我知道，足足有50信用点呢！”Steph开心得咯咯直笑，甚至越过餐桌拍了拍Tim的胳膊，“这家伙简直就是我的幸运星！”

“呃……不好意思？”还在状况外的Tim微弱地发言道。

“Steph和Jason医生打赌，”Cass向他解释，语气温和，“因为Dick什么都不说。”

“是的，Dick那个混蛋，对关于你的所有事都守口如瓶，让我们很难不产生兴趣。”Steph真情实意地翻了个白眼，“至于Jason，他是——算了，反正参加军官培训前，你要到医疗湾去做体质检测，到时候你会见到他的。”

直到午餐结束，Steph都没有告诉他，他们在Tim身上究竟赌了什么。

三天以后，Tim收到了前往医疗湾进行体质检测的通知。企业号上的McCoy医生一直将医疗湾视为他的私人领土，所以Tim每次进入这片区域都会有些心惊胆战。

但对于体质检测，Tim并不感到紧张。他对自己的身体素质颇有信心，因为他一直在接受Sulu先生的搏击训练，将体脂率保持在一个不错的水平，并且拥有六块初具雏形的腹肌。

Tim根据护士的指引找到了治疗室，一个穿着黄衫的年轻船员正躺在测量仪器上面，与他身旁的蓝衫男人说话，显示屏上血红色的数字正在滴滴作响。

“Damian，你不可能在一夜之间把自己的数值提升那么高。”大个子男人说，检查着一个医用三录仪，“你体内的激素水平就像一个猎户座。简单来说，要么我的三录仪坏了，要么你其实是老头子跟猎户座女人生的私生子。”

年轻人恼怒地涨红了脸，“Todd，你这个庸医！”

男人扬了扬眉毛，Tim注意到他有两个上挑的眉尾。“不好意思，你现在是否感觉欲火焚身？需要立刻打飞机或是磨蹭对面那堵墙——不必害羞，我拥有很多应对猎户青少年的行医经验。”

“你只需要把解药拿给我，Todd。”年轻人咬牙切齿地说。

最后被称为“庸医”的男人给年轻人注射了一管针剂，年轻人骂骂咧咧地离开了治疗室。Tim向医疗床边走去，如果他没有猜错的话，这位Todd先生应该就是他要找的人。

男人个头很大，体型接近于Wayne舰长，医疗部独有的蓝色短袖衫使他肌肉发达的手臂暴露在外。最不同寻常的是，这个男人还拥有一对像精灵一样的尖耳朵。

他一定是Tim所见过的最不瓦肯的瓦肯人。

感觉到Tim正在接近，男人从他的三录仪里抬起头来，“哦，你就是Tim Drake，我猜？”他给了Tim一个幅度大到任何瓦肯人都会为之疯狂的微笑。

“是的，Todd医生。”Tim回答，畏缩地咽了口唾沫。

“请叫我Jason。”男人从倚靠着的医疗床上站直身体，“来吧，Timbo，让我们看看你的小身板有没有做好成为军官的准备。”

这句话成功刺激到了Tim。虽然Jason医生的体格的确很可观，但Tim也并非没有付出努力。他依次脱下了自己的红色衬衫和紧身衬里，满意地听到瓦肯人对他的腹肌吹了一声口哨。

“身材不错，小子。”Jason戏谑地笑道，“但我并没有让你把上衣脱光，只脱外衫就可以。”

Tim只想找个地缝钻进去。

Jason医生用三录仪在他身上到处扫描了一会，然后让Tim躺在检测仪器上做了几个简单的动作。他的身体数值很快地被录入到Jason的PADD里，正如Tim所想，他的体魄完全称得上一个优等生。

等待检测结果的时候，瓦肯人与他闲聊起来，“所以，你是从企业号上来的？那个大副，S'Chn T'Gai Spock。”

“……是的。”Tim的回答有些迟疑，因为他并不确定Spock指挥官的全名该如何来读，人类很难发出这样的音节。

“哦，他是个很酷的家伙。”Jason简短地评价道。

“但你和他很不同，”Tim看着他，犹豫地说，“你看起来一点也不……逻辑。”

“我讨厌逻辑。”他的语气非常随意，仿佛在说一件理所当然的事，“已经有十几年了，自从被母亲遗弃到地球上之后，我发现逻辑并不会让我在流落街头的时候吃饱饭，或是不再被人欺负。我唯一还在遵从逻辑的原因只是我的病人们需要我这么做，大多数人都不希望自己接受一个瓦肯疯子的治疗。”Jason的嘴角挂着一个自嘲的笑，但他的视线并没有离开PADD。

Tim不知道应该说什么，只好用沉默来表达对Jason的悲伤。

“不要再向别人传播你的负能量了，Jason Todd。”一个声音突然打破了房间里的宁静，方才离开的年轻人又一次站在治疗室门口。他看起来比刚才好多了，至少脸色不再发红。“你说的那是被父亲收养之前的事，你应该告诉Drake中尉父亲对你有多么照顾。”

“叫他‘舰长’，Damian。”瓦肯人厉声纠正他。

名为Damian的年轻人不屑地“嘁”了一声，却没有反驳。Tim这才明白过来，原来这个年轻人就是舰长的儿子，而他和瓦肯医生其实是养兄弟的关系。

“好吧，就像他说的，如果舰长没有收留我，我也不会站在这里。但不可否认，他是一个相当糟糕的父亲和老师。”Jason翻了个白眼，Tim从来都不知道瓦肯人也可以翻白眼。“他规定我们在船上只能用军衔称呼彼此，Damian总是无视这一点。”

“如果不是这艘船上绝大多数人都相当愚蠢——”

“注意你的态度，少尉。”Jason眉头紧皱。严肃地指责道，“如果你真的决心要当一个军人，至少学会尊重你的长官。”

Damian猛地闭上了嘴，转而恶狠狠地瞪着瓦肯人，“我恨你，Todd医生。”

“是啊，你只爱你的Grayson先生。”Jason漫不经心地说，无视掉他弟弟的抗议，“说起来，你又来做什么？对我的医疗湾指手画脚？”

“父——舰长让我来通知Drake中尉，”他们看向一旁默默观察两人的Tim，“他在轮机室的第一班轮值会在两个小时后开始，让他去做好准备。”

“哦。”Tim眨了眨眼，他一定是错过了舰长给他发来的消息。他的笑容在脸上扩大，兴奋感又一次浸入四肢百骸，“好的，我会去的。”

“恭喜你，中尉。”Jason笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，他的手掌出乎预料地温暖，“第一天上岗，好好干。”

“虽然我认为应该得到晋升的是我才对。”Damian撇撇嘴，不再去看他们。

  
  


Tim到达轮机室的时候，Dick正在那里等他。他路过的每一个舰员都在对他微笑，Steph挽着一位红头发的女士对他打了招呼，每个人都看起来既可爱又友好。直到这时他才终于拥有了自己的归属感——他真的要在这里、在韦恩号上工作了，与他所遇到的这些人一起。

他有预感，他最终会爱上这个地方。

\-------

正文中没有提到的设定：

*Jason喜欢将人类比喻成塞拉兽（Sehlat，一种像绒毛玩具、长着长獠牙的动物），他会把Tim比作瓦肯儿童的宠物塞拉兽，而把Steph比作危险的塞拉兽母亲（Damian更倾向于把Steph比作地球上的雌狮。）

*Dick Grayson在学院时和Jim Kirk很合得来，因为他们都很……轻浮。

*当他们的赌注为全息甲板的使用权时，Cass永远都不会输。没有人知道她在独自享受全息甲板时都会做什么，除了Jason。有一次Cass邀请他一起使用全息甲板来进行冥想，因为她认为Jason作为一个瓦肯人，能够理解她对于地球大自然模拟冥想环境的需求。

*Barbara在一次与克林贡的冲突中失去了她的双腿，以机械来取代。

*Jason不喜欢下3D象棋，但他很擅长（该死的瓦肯大脑）；Dick喜欢下3D象棋，但他玩得很烂。他们的博弈对象通常都是Damian。

*比起当舰长，Damian更想要成为韦恩号的舵手，因为这就是Dick曾经所在的位置（然而终有一天他还是会成为一名舰长。）

*Dick是Bruce的大副，而Barbara是他的二副。当舰长和大副身体或心理状况不能胜任指挥任务时，Jason作为首席医疗官有权使之移交指挥权。

*Tim在韦恩号服役三年后又一次得到晋升，赶超了先一步升上中尉的Steph。他的指挥梦想得以实现，因为他在一次Bruce、Dick和Babs同时出外勤之后正式拥有了自己的舰桥轮班时间。

*当Jason经历第一次pon farr的时候，他没有链接伴侣，韦恩号也没办法及时赶回瓦肯星寻求帮助，造成了一系列非常严重的后果。

（pon farr简单来说就是瓦肯人的发情期，每七年经历一次，有链接伴侣的瓦肯人要回家结婚，没有链接伴侣的瓦肯人要么做爱、要么决斗、要么死。）

*多年以后，Bruce和Barbara离开了太空，Bruce晋升为上将，Babs留在星舰学院任教。Dick继任韦恩号舰长，Damian成为了他的大副。而Tim，他和Jason拥有了自己的船。

*Bruce Wayne像父亲一样深爱他们所有人。

*对Tim来说，韦恩号是一个比企业号更像家的地方。


	2. YouTuber Jason&Tim（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason和Tim共同经营一个YouTube账号，他们一起拍视频，分享自己的生活。  
> 他们决定做一期视频，来解答粉丝们各式各样的问题。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感以及粉丝问题来源于https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1XJ411Y7n4?p=1&share_medium=android&share_plat=android&share_source=COPY&share_tag=s_i×tamp=1610092007&unique_k=0TF3wF

Jason最后一次调试摄像机，他按下录制键，对Tim比了一个大拇指，然后坐回到沙发上Tim旁边的位置。

“嗨，大家好，我是Tim。”“我是Jason。”他们用情绪饱满的声音对着镜头做自我介绍。“做视频几个月以来，我们收到了许许多多的粉丝提问，所以我们决定做一期视频来回答这些问题。”

不需要Tim示意，Jason把他准备好的问题卡片拿了过来。Tim接过卡片，刚看一眼，他就忍不住喷笑出声，“Jay，你为什么要在卡片上画这些奇怪的小人？”

“为了让你在录制时保持微笑，亲爱的。”Jason冲他咧咧嘴，Tim很想为男友淘气的举动而亲吻他，但他不想太早就把这个视频搞砸，虽然那些镜头最后都会被Jason无情地剪掉。

Tim清了清嗓子，专注于卡片上的文字，“第一个问题， **除了工作和视频之外还会做什么？你们有什么爱好吗？** 嗯……熟悉我的都知道，我喜欢打游戏，还喜欢看电影和动漫。Jason喜欢逛街，美食，还有看书。”

“他完全是个宅男。”Jason干巴巴地吐槽。

“嘿，我也会陪你逛街好吗？”Tim笑着反驳他。

“是啊，你还会帮我试吃食物，如果你能记得吃饭的话。”

Tim挑了挑眉，“把这句剪掉好吗？”

“为什么？这是事实，你的粉丝应该了解你的饮食习惯有多么糟糕。”

“它可能有点太刻意了，”Tim踌躇地说，“就好像是，你真的非常关心我的饮食健康。”

“这也是事实，宝贝。”

“我知道，但是它不能被放进来，它所透露的关心太多了。”Tim坚持。

Jason哼了一声，“好吧好吧，为了守护我们为世俗所不容的地下恋情。”

Tim瞥了他一眼，继续看向他手里问题卡。

“第二个问题： **你们有喜欢的名人或明星吗？** 我非常确定我没有，但是Jay……”

Jason打断了他，激动地举起手，“没有人能抗拒得了Diana Prince！”

“是的、是的。”Tim捏了捏鼻梁，他对Jason的这副模样习以为常。“Diana在政界和演艺界的成就令Jason疯狂，尤其是她去年在大都会发表的那场关于女权主义的演讲，他几乎能够全文背诵。”

说完，他把头转向Jason，好奇地打量他，“说真的，我本以为你会为了得到和Diana见面的机会而忍耐Bruce更久一点。”

Jason挑起了一边眉，“嘿，你认识Donna Troy吗？根本用不着Bruce。”

“好吧。”Tim摇了摇头，他们在哥谭期间积累的人脉足以达成很多事。“第三个问题： **想知道你们两个人是怎么认识的** ……”他停了下来，看向Jason。

“很抱歉我把这些问题放进问题卡之前没有征求你的同意，”Jason承认道，“但这类问题实在是太多了，所以我想我们可以趁此想出一个合适的解释。”

“你说的没错，”Tim思忖了一会，“我们可以向他们透露一部分事实，但不要太多，只要别让他们把我们和Wayne联想到一起。”

“好吧。”Jason叹了口气，转而真诚地面对镜头，“有很多粉丝提出过这个问题，但因为一些原因我们没有办法详细回答。只能告诉你们——我们在很小的时候就已经认识了。”

Tim接口道，“大概十几岁，我们一起生活，但交流很少，尽可能无视彼此，不然就是在争吵。”

“是的。”Jason抓了把头发，“一旦成年，我们就分开了，追寻自己的道路。多年之后我和他在这座城市里重逢，我们发现我们之间的矛盾已经不再是问题，然后就成为了最好的朋友。”

“所以回到刚才的问题，我们是怎么认识的——我们曾因为年轻气盛错过了彼此，但好在我们又在一起了。”

Tim做完总结，后知后觉地感到热气涌上脸颊。他看向Jason的方向，年长的男人在茶几后握住他的一只手，他们紧紧相扣。

“刚才这句话，会不会有点太肉麻？”Tim担心地问。

“不，我觉得刚好。”Jason给了他一个认可的微笑。

Tim整理了一下情绪，然后看向第四个问题，“ **你们的职业是什么？为什么看起来这么有钱？** ”读完这段文字，他咯咯地笑了起来，“我们看起来很有钱？Jay，真的是这样吗？”

“可能是因为你总把薪水用在那些更新换代飞快的天价电子产品上。”Jason努努嘴示意，沙发旁边就是Tim今天刚收的快递，最新款的ps5游戏机。

Tim不屑地哼了一声，“你只是在嫉妒我的工资比你高。”转身又对着摄像头堆满笑容，“如果我们给了你们‘我们很有钱’的印象，那么一定是错觉。我们的工资水平一般，我只是喜欢把钱投资在自己的爱好上，比如做测评视频和开箱视频的那些东西。”他停顿了一下，“Jay，你能不能在这里插入一段我的ps5开箱视频？”

“没问题。”

“好。至于职业——我目前正在一家时尚杂志公司担任编辑，这也就是我有时会拍时尚穿搭视频的原因。”

Jason接着Tim继续说，“我目前是一名工程师，但我正在尝试自媒体行业，希望有朝一日能把它当作我的全职工作。”

“这个账号平时也是由Jason在运营。”Tim补充道。有趣的是，Jason在用他们的账号回复粉丝评论时总是出乎预料的耐心和友好，和他平日里所表现出来的坏脾气完全不同，以至于在很长一段时间里，他们的粉丝都以为这个账号的实际运营者是Tim。

“这只是一个愿望，而且完全行不通，除非Tim肯放弃他现在的工作，和我一起做视频。离开了他，我什么都做不好。”

“Jason——”

“我知道我知道，我会剪掉这一句。”

“我告诉过你不要再这么想。”Tim看起来很生气，“你的剪辑技术很棒，视频创意也很好，你可以成功的。”

“可是我试过了，鸟宝宝，还记得遇到你之前那些糟糕的废片吗？”Jason无辜地看着他。

“听着，我们待会再谈好吗？等视频录完之后。”Tim提议，因为这不是一个可以短时间内结束的话题，Jason对作品的不自信问题来源已久。Jason同意了他的建议，他们一起看向下一个问题。

“ **我喜欢看你们的旅游vlog，那么你们最喜欢的城市是哪里？** 我个人比较喜欢堪萨斯州。因为我曾受朋友邀请去住过一阵子，对那里的麦田印象深刻。我们一直生活在工业城市里，很少有机会接触到大规模农作物。”

“又是跟那个叫Kon的臭小子。”Jason在旁边小声咕哝，得到了Tim的一记肘击。“我觉得哪里都没这里好，气候适宜，生活便利，过一条马路就能走到地铁和公交站，楼下的商店几乎能买到全美所有种类的垃圾食品。”

“有些意外，因为听起来你更像个宅男。”Tim嘲讽道。

Jason勾起一个狡猾的笑容，“当然，如果你的男朋友是个真正的宅男，那么你的生活范围几乎就这么大了。”

Tim瞪了他一眼，但并没有责备他。他发现今晚Jason尤其喜欢给他们的视频捣乱，不知道成片出来他们的对话会剪得多么支离破碎。

“下一个问题——这是第几个问题了？第六个吗—— **最受不了对方的缺点是什么？** 哇哦，这个我还真没有想过。”

Jason主动举起手，示意要回答问题，令Tim情不自禁地有些紧张。

“我最受不了他的缺点是，他真的非常、非常不在乎自己的身体。当他完全投入工作的时候，完全就是个疯狂的机器人，没有感情，也不会察觉到任何需求。这是一件很恐怖的事，当你半夜起来上厕所的时候，看到一个像行尸走肉一样的Tim正在往自己喉咙里猛灌致死量的咖啡。”

Tim几乎是威胁地冲他笑着，“很好，但是你能换一个缺点来说吗？”

Jason假装考虑了一会，“嗯……不，我觉得这个很完美。”

“好吧。”Tim翻了个白眼，“我最受不了他的地方就是他有时候真的很黏人。比如在我工作的时候，像个老妈一样对我絮絮叨叨。”

Jason挑眉，“认真的吗，Timothy Drake？”

“完全认真，Jason Todd。”Tim给了他一个“咱们走着瞧”的眼神。

“第七个问题， **你们平时会一起做什么？** 我们通常会一起遛狗、逛街、看电影、吃垃圾食品，”还有做爱，“但大多数时间我们只是坐在沙发上刷手机，做自己的事。”

“你没有说做爱。”Jason补充道，Tim瞟了他一眼，不明白他为什么要强调这些最后一定会被剪掉的东西，“好吧，还有做爱。”

“而且我们事实上是依偎在一起，头搭在肩膀或大腿上，或者你躺在我的怀里。”

“如果我们做的不是YouTube视频而是情感生活访谈，我会这么说的。下一个问题——”

“等等，Tim。”Jason突然站了起来，“我觉得需要中场休息。”

“哦，好的，当然没问题。”Tim点点头，跑到摄像机前面暂停了录制。他以为Jason停下来是为了上厕所或是吃东西，但是Jason走近他，进入了他的私人空间。

并不是说Tim会排斥他这么做，当他们录制视频的时候，偶尔也会中途停下来开始亲热。但Jason看起来并不打算亲吻他，他只是从背后贴近Tim，把脸埋进他的颈窝里。他可以从颈部感受到Jason平稳的呼吸，疲惫而绵长。

“Jay，你究竟怎么了？”Tim皱起眉头，他能感觉到Jason正在为什么而焦虑不安。

“Tim，我……”Jason的声音沉闷地压在他的肩膀上，“我很抱歉，在你工作的时候对你絮絮叨叨。”

Tim的心瞬间软了下来，红晕顺着脖子爬上了耳垂，“呃、嗯，没关系，我也很抱歉我从不注意身体。”

“你很抱歉，但你并不会改，是吗？”

“好吧，被你说中了。”Tim想耸肩，但是他的肩膀还在Jason的禁锢中。

“小混蛋，这就是为什么我必须得照顾你，即使要像个老妈一样。”低低的笑声从肩膀处传来，攥住了Tim的心脏。

“事实上，Dick之前来过，就在你睡懒觉的时候。”

Dick？Tim几乎立刻进入警觉，他们的哥哥从来都没有带来过好消息。“那个混蛋这次又说了什么？”

“没什么，还是老样子。他试图用内疚击溃我，说WE和Bruce现在有多么需要你，而我却把你囚禁在自己身边，好像你是一只金丝雀而我他妈是关着你的铁笼。”

Tim的胃随着Jason的话下沉，“他说的没有一句是真话。”

“不，Tim，他说的没错。你本可以不必逃到这里，你可以继承WE，在你最擅长的领域发光发热，你和Bruce的关系也不会闹僵。你是那么优秀，宝贝，你值得最好的。”

他看不到Jason的表情，但是听得出来他的声音有多么令人心碎。

“对我来说，最好的就是你，你这个笨蛋。”Tim转过身面对Jason，他必须得直视着他才能说完这段话。“还记得我们在这座城市相遇时，你对我说过的话吗？‘你一定是彻底放下了过去，才会来到这里’。我从不觉得这是一场逃亡，这是解脱，是一个新的开始。我爱这一切，我们的房子，我们的宠物，我们一起做视频，一起在沙发上看电影，一起做爱，还有你，最重要的是我的身边有你。”

Jason把他粗暴地揽进怀里，几乎把所有空气都从肺里挤出去。但他觉得很温暖，在Jason身边很暖，他认为他可以一辈子都待在这里。他们拥抱了很久，直到Tim推开了他，以便继续他们的谈话，“……另外，如果你不希望继续对粉丝隐瞒我们的关系，我想我们也可以处理好它。”

“不，我不希望粉丝过于关注我们的感情生活，从而忽略视频内容。”Jason思索片刻，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“但是可以给他们一些暗示，这样会更有趣。”

第八个问题开始录制的时候，他们已经坐回了自己原本的位置，但是距离更近一点。

“ **如果相处中出现了问题会怎么办？** ”他们默契地对视一眼，Jason冲着镜头咧开嘴角，“道歉。”

“非常同意，先承认错误，至于能不能改正，另当别论。”Tim得意地说，没有错过Jason眼中宠溺的笑意。

“下面是倒数第二个问题了—— **满意现在的生活吗？对未来有什么打算吗？** ”

“我非常满意现在的生活。”Jason开口道，“我们住在舒适的房子里，做着喜欢的工作，和喜欢的人相处，简直没有更令人满意的生活了。”在说这句话的时候，Jason看着Tim的脸，而不是镜头。

“我也是。”Tim也微笑着，毫不避讳地迎上Jason的视线。“我的未来打算是在工作之余，尽可能做一些测评、游戏类视频，因为这就是我的兴趣所在。至于Jason——我猜，应该是‘做好视频’？”

“没错，Timmy。我的未来打算就是继续做视频，做出更好的作品。”

那么，接下来就是最后一个问题了。这个问题是Tim和Jason一起挑选的，因为他们想为这个视频画上一个完美的句号。

“ **你们未来还会一起做视频吗？如果结婚的话呢？** ”

Tim故作犹豫地思考了一会，沐浴在Jason饱含爱意的目光里，忍住不笑是一件很艰难的事。“这个问题的答案是——”他们最终看着对方的眼睛，交换了一个柔软的笑容，“是的，我们会。”

“应该会吧。”Jason低声嘟囔。

确信录制已经结束，Tim朝他丢了个眼刀，“你是说，可能不会？”

“或许会，或许不会。”Jason调笑着，躲开Tim扔过来的一个抱枕。

结果不算出乎意料，这期视频的播放量并不比他们的其他视频高出很多。但是他们很高兴在评论区看到了一些回复，每个人都在真诚地祝他们幸福。

还有一句毫不起眼的“新婚快乐”。


	3. YouTuber Jason&Tim（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是个没有剧情的小段子。Tim有时会用他们的账号直播游戏，通常都是当Jason不在家的时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇几乎是和上一篇同时间写的，因此可能会存在一些不兼容的bug。

进入直播间的时候，Tim在摄像头前黑着眼圈，双眼无神，“你们根本想象不到这两天我都经历了什么。”  
弹幕里大多是关心他的话，还有一些猜测众说纷纭。  
“是Jason。”他对着屏幕的右上角翻了个白眼，“他把我的咖啡机藏了起来！直到今天下午我才知道他把它藏在了书柜里，他知道我是不会往那儿看的，因为他他妈在书柜上摆了整整一层的企业号模型！他怎么敢这么做？！”  
这不是Tim第一次在直播间里因为Jason所做的事暴怒了，但他的粉丝们习以为常，因为Jason大多数时候这么做都有他的理由，而且这些理由完全是为了Tim好。  
弹幕里陆续有人刷“Jason干得漂亮”，Tim又翻了个白眼，“你们这些偏心的家伙，我就知道比起我你们更喜欢他。为了报复你们，我决定今晚玩恐怖游戏，害怕的人现在就可以离开了。”  
Tim不怎么自己玩恐怖游戏，他通常拉着Jason一起玩，他喜欢看这个大个子男人明明已经怕得要死但还是强装镇静的模样。和Jason一起玩的时候他会分散Tim的注意力，让他不会对即将发生的事感到紧张，就像他们一起逛鬼屋时那样。  
他发誓他真的很淡定，至少直播的前半段都是如此。但是接下来，随着剧情进展，越发让他觉得毛骨悚然。  
他从下午六点直播到了晚上九点，直播间的观众们来了一波又走了一波，直到后来Tim几乎没有再发出声音，只是紧张地默默操作，他的观众变得寥寥无几。他决定今晚到此为止，而且已经到了Jason回家的时间。  
Jason差不多是和jump scare一起出现的。屏幕里的女鬼陡然扑到主角面前，Tim吓了一跳，头顶撞到了Jason正往前探出的下巴上。  
“哦，操！”Tim率先反应过来，他一把拽下耳机，转身去检查Jason的情况。Jason痛苦地捂着下颌，眼里还有一丝迷茫。  
“你、你还好吗，Jay？”Tim笨手笨脚地把自己从电竞椅里拖出来，几乎被自己的耳机线给谋杀掉。当他绊到耳机线的时候，身体不受控制地向前倾，Tim认命地闭上眼睛，直到他撞进了一个温暖又结实的胸怀里，Jason令人嫉妒的胸肌。  
“小心点，甜心。”他停靠在Jason的怀里，Jason紧搂着他，一只手伸进Tim脑后的头发里轻柔地抚摸，“撞疼了吗？”  
“呃、不，一点也不。”Jason的怀抱让Tim很舒服，但是又有些不安，仿佛他忘记了什么。“谢谢。”  
“如果你已经疲惫到了这种程度，那么没收你的咖啡机的确是个正确选择。”Jason随意地瞥了一眼屏幕，刚刚的女鬼早已消失不见，Tim的角色停留在一个黑漆漆的什么也看不见的地方。“嘿，你是在玩什么？”  
Tim突然惊觉到自己究竟忘记了什么，“糟糕，我还在直播！”他飞快地从Jason的怀里挣扎出来，切出游戏，回到他的直播界面。幸好他的在线观看人数不多，弹幕也似乎并没有意识到发生了什么。Tim简略地回想了一下从Jason进门后他们的谈话，嗯，不过是一些普通的内容，除了， _甜心_ 。  
尽管他们现在看起来很安全，但Tim已经在脑海里想好了一百种能对观众解释的理由。Jason似乎并没有为此苦恼，“如果他们发现了，那就发现了呗。”确认Tim已经中断直播后，他无所谓地说。  
“Jay，我不想有一大群人因为LGBT之类的理由来关注我们，这对我们俩保持低调一点帮助也没有。你能想象到推特的头版头条吗？‘Bruce Wayne的养子们因父子关系不和而私奔’，你觉得这对我们俩的未来还有Bruce的生意有任何好处吗？”  
Jason哼了一声，“你就是太紧张了，鸟宝宝。老头子早晚会发现我们在哪、在做什么，从你决定创立这个油管账号那天起就已经注定了。”  
“嘿，自媒体是你的主意！想靠视频赚钱致富的是你又不是我。”  
Jason撇了撇嘴，的确，试着剪视频并且分享他们的生活是Jason的主意。  
“总之，我们现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱，Jason。”Tim最终无奈地说。他们的猫咪选择这个时候来到Tim的脚下，用脑袋轻蹭他的小腿。这让Jason从中得到了灵感，他安静地把手臂放在Tim的肩上，见他没有反对，又缓缓抚上了Tim的脸颊。  
年轻人轻叹一口气，贴着他的手掌依恋地磨蹭。Tim喜欢像猫一样被对待，他过于努力，敏感多疑，总是安排好一切，但他也喜欢被宠爱，被照顾。“是时候休息了，”Jason尽可能温柔地说，“你真的太累了。”  
“不要忘记明天要录vlog，白痴……”当他把Tim抱起来的时候，Tim在他的怀里咕哝道。  
Jason非常肯定他们会在一起很久很久，如果这些视频能够作为他们关系的见证，他愿意为此付出更多努力。  
不过，一切都要等到他们睡醒之后。


	4. babybird＆babygirl（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim因为一些魔法的原因，变成了女孩子，但他同时也品尝到了女孩的痛苦。

“真的，我不会再以同样的眼光看待Steph了。”Tim以一种濒死的声音对Jason说，对方正将一杯热水端到床前。

“有那么夸张？”Jason把水和布洛芬放在床头柜上，扶她坐起来。Tim只是发出一声小动物般的呜咽，然后迅速钻进了Jason的怀里。

“它感觉就像是有人从身体里面狠狠攥住你的腹部，为什么Zatanna没有告诉我性别魔咒还会带来这样的后果？”

“这说明你现在由外到里都是一个真正的女孩儿了，babybird。”

Tim哼了一声，没有把放在她头顶的手拍开，反而往Jason的胳膊下面使劲钻了钻。Jason大笑，“快把药吃了，你会好起来的！”

放在床头柜上的布洛芬只有两英尺的距离，却像是隔了几百英里。“我现在感到又脆弱又无力，”Tim试着在不离开Jason的前提下去拿药片和热水，只尝试一下就放弃了。“而且我还有个卫生棉条要换……Jason，你能喂我吗？”

Jason扬起眉毛，“我很乐意，但是我记得你只是痛经，而不是摔断了手臂。”不过他还是这么做了，调整好Tim的姿势，将热水拿了过来。一旦吞下了药片和水，Tim就立刻回到Jason的腋窝下。

“告我吧——只要离开我男朋友热腾腾的肉体超过一秒钟，我就会被寒冷和孤独侵蚀而亡。”

“嘿，我可不能帮你在床上换卫生棉条！”年轻人已经舒适地阖上了眼皮，Jason只好用力拍了拍她，“等会再睡，随便你想怎么拥抱都可以。现在，动起来，babygirl。”

“……我想我早晚会习惯这个称呼的。”最终，从Jason身上爬起来之前，Tim模模糊糊地说。


End file.
